


The Flame

by Cali_se



Series: Brokeback Mountain Drabbles [12]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Longing, M/M, Pining, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: The summer’s gone but its flame lingers





	The Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of BBM drabbles written during 2006/2007  
Prompt: Fire

Jack takes the stairway one weary step at a time, his booted feet feeling heavy enough to leave dents. Falling backwards onto the bed he’s known since childhood, he reaches into his bag and pulls out the stolen shirt that lies, crumpled and waiting, amongst his own belongings.

The summer’s gone but its flame lingers on, flickering in his belly.

Jack presses the warm fabric against his lips, and breathes in its musky scent. Then, with a lonesome, needful sigh, his own hands moving against his skin, his tired bones aching just like his heart, Jack stokes up the fire.


End file.
